A Surprising Storm
by cheezit5200
Summary: As Eric is unsure of where he and Calleigh stand, he decides to finally break the barrier and tell her


This is my very first fan fiction ever… yay me… and this story takes place around season 5 after Eric has been shot and the tension between Eric and Calleigh is starting to build up again. Feel free to leave any comments or questions and I might have an answer… I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters

(Eric 1POV)

Great, I have only five hours till the end of the day and I can't focus on a single piece of evidence or material. I can't seem to be undistracted when all I can think about is the ballistics expert who is only a two minute walk away. Why has getting shot triggered this new way I think about Calleigh? I know I've always sort of liked her but lately I cannot get her out of my head.

The way she talks is so caring and comforting, the way she speaks Spanish is so sexy, and all I want to do whenever I'm around her is kiss her like a mad man.

And now I'm not sure is she wants the same after she kissed my cheek. Was it a friendly gesture or a sign that she wants something more with me as well? Damn it. Damn damn damn. I am so confused now.

As I glance back at the clock on the wall I realize that I've been thinking about Calleigh for nearly twenty-five minutes. I was supposed to have had this evidence processed already but I can't help the daydreaming that seems to be happening constantly.

Just focus Delko and get through the day and then come back tomorrow and solve another crime.

No. I can't do this anymore… I am going to go kiss Calleigh till we both collapse of air deprivation. I make sure there is nothing in my teeth or in my hair and I head to the door.

The elevator ride wasn't so nerve wrecking as actually walking to the ballistics lab. I've walked here plenty of times and I haven't been this nervous. As I'm about twenty steps away, Ryan comes up to me and is about to say something, when I cut him off, "Not now Wolfe!"

He leaves looking dumfounded and right when I'm ten feet away, of course Horatio walks into Calleigh's lab. Shit. I finally have the courage and it's taken all away.

So instead of going with the plan I had, I take a turn down the hall away from the lab and head in the direction of the break room for some water. Maybe that should help calm my nerves. I get the water and my phone goes off. I check the caller ID and it's Horatio. So as always, I answer the phone. "It's Delko….," "Eric, we have another lead that Ryan discovered… grab your kit and meet Calleigh in the Hummer in the garage."

Before I could reply the line went dead. Well this day is certainly getting better I thought.

As instructed, I grab my kit and head to the garage to meet Calleigh in the Hummer. She is already in the driver's seat as is looking as beautiful as always. Her blonde hair falling down her back and the Miami heat giving a slight blush to her gorgeous complexion.

I jump in the passenger's seat and greet her with a, "Hey Cal."

"Hey Eric… you ok? You seem al little pale." I hadn't looked in a mirror lately and just came up with the best excuse you could. "Yeah um….. Yeah just a little tired is all" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok just don't fall asleep on me. Want to stop for some coffee on the way back?" She asks. I thought about it for a second and decide it would be nice to have some fresh coffee.

"Sure, why not."

And with that she pulled out of the garage toward the destination of the lead. We didn't really talk much on the way- only talking about the clouds that were now starting to roll in.

Fifteen minutes later we made it to the destination, and I did not want to be here. We walked in and questioned the suspect about the evidence that Ryan had found, got the answers we needed and headed to a near-bye coffee shop.

We got our coffee and as we got back into the hummer, it just started to pour rain. The lightning and thunder then started and so we decide to wait out the storm for a couple minutes before we would head back through the city towards the lab. As the storm got worse we new traffic would be horrendous going back through the city, so we go the back way through the everglades.

So we started up the hummer and drove towards the everglades with the rain still coming down as hard as can be. About half-way through the everglades we drove into a huge mud puddle and of course my luck: we got stuck.

We both got out of the hummer to see how stuck we were and as soon as we stepped out of the hummer, we both got sopping wet. Both of our clothes were suddenly glued to us and Calleigh had been wearing a white shirt today so I got a nice view of her black lace bra and her cleavage. Calleigh didn't notice my dropping eyes whenever she spoke to me.

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be out of here soon so I'm gonna go see if I have any service." Calleigh said with a slight irritation in her voice.

"Ok." I replied surprisingly happy. I was happy to be away from the city noises and the lab and civilization for once. As I watched the rain fall, I thought this could be my chance to tell Calleigh how I've felt. As I ended this thought I saw her coming back from the hummer not looking to happy. "Well I have no service so I doubt you do so I guess we're stuck here for a while."

I didn't even hear the end of her sentence I just walked towards her intending to show her how I felt. As I came closer she asked, "Eric what's going…." I quickly cut her off as my lips covered hers in a hard deep kiss. Her lips were so soft and she had the best taste you could ever experience.

I pushed her against the hummer and to my surprise; she kissed me back with the same intensity. We kept on kissing and kissing that I thought I might lose consciousness from no oxygen and were so lost in each other. When a hard thunder sounded, we both jumped at the sudden intrusion.

We both looked at the sky and back at each other and I said the four words I've been wanting to say for four years.

"I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too."


End file.
